monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeen Creepers
She is the daughter of the infamous Jeepers Creepers. Appearence She wears a red sleeveless shirt, and she has a crimson sweater with a hoodie and black spandex pants with a pair of laced sneakers. When she was a infant Jeen was given a gothic cult black necklace with a onyx diamond from her father. hanging from a thin chain drooping around her neck. Past When her dad was driving his truck, he kidnapped the girl and r***** her. so when the creeper made a deal with the woman that if she gives birth he would let her go but the child had to stay. Reluctantly the woman agreed, nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl, the woman remembering the deal left the baby clothed and fed of course then the Creeper (baby's father) took her in his care for awhile. the creeper thought about a name for a long then finally came to an conclusion of naming Jeen. two years had passed Jeen became four years old (in human yrs) in her creeper years she was only 40 days old. when her dad was away a nearby local preist was taking an evening stroll when he spotted her, then he wandered where'd the child's parents where, but thinking she was abandoned he took her to the church wear the other priests and other adopted children lived and welcomed her. the preist looked at her necklace and turned it on its back the black diamond had words engraved on it; Jeen the priest never really heard of this name before but shrugged it off like it was nothing to worry about. but when the other priests saw this they kinda had an idea of where she might had come from, so they kept her name but altered it to Jean. when the priest placed her in the church nun's care she meet three more kids: Catiann, Thomas and luck. they all became great friends. but when the creeper came back from his trip he was utterly shocked to find she wasnt there! at first he thought the woman took her but how could she? she had already gone. so the creeper set out to find his missing daughter. eventually he found her but it was kinda too late, she was already in the care of humans, he was gonna think about killing them when he saw how happy and welcome his child was, so he decided against it and spared her new 'family'. though even if she was adopted, the creeper still thought she was his rightful child to look after so he watched her grow and learn in secrete. Personalty she's very sweet kind compassionate clever quick-witted smart and very agile. Jeen is also abit meschivous she can be sneaky quiet persistent and fast reflexes. Monster type she's a monster that eats human organs (not to be confused with cannible) but she is a man-eater. like her dad she can smell dead corpses nearby, she can also locate a dead body. she does eat organs as long as nobodies watching her. like her mother she still human and can feel human feelings. though despite being half normie she has inherited her father's immortality. Relationships Jeen like her dad is a man-eater, she gets along with Terra 'ble a young ghoul, Villane E'vil only because her father is technically a antagonist. last but not least Bella man though their both kinda oppisites she still feels like they understand each other for 1 . Bella's father is a urban murderer 2. kills humans 3.both are kinda/almost immortal Family her dad is Jeepers Creepers a monster that feeds on humans. and her mother is a human. Friends Terra 'ble Villane E'vil Bella Man Enemies coming soon Romance coming soon Pet Kahn a crow Gloom Beach coming soon Skullette coming soon Gallery coming soon ALL coming soon! Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Jeepers Creepers